Yes Mr Salvatore
by LunaLight and StarFire Cast
Summary: Stefan finds out Elena is secretly reading 50 Shades of Grey. After a while Elena explains that she wants raw, whipping, screaming-out-bloody-murder vampire sex. Stefan obliges and gives her what she wants. Rated MA. ONE-SHOT.


**Author**: Lunalight Cast

**Story**: Yes Mr Salvatore

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Diaries but if I did the series would be on HBO.

**Summary**: Stefan finds out Elena is secretly reading 50 Shades of Grey. After a while Elena explains that she wants raw, whipping, screaming-out-bloody-murder vampire sex. Stefan obliges and gives her what she wants.

**Warning**: Explicit sex scene. May NOT be suitable for readers under the age of eighteen.

* * *

It was the most erotic thing she was ever going to do and to be fair she would have never imagined in all of her life; human and now vampire that Stefan Salvatore would ever be slightly into this. But once the youngest Salvatore caught his girlfriend of many years not only once but twice sneakily reading Fifty Shades of Grey; which was in his own opinion badly written porn that can't possibly be considered good literature, he had figured that Elena was hiding the fact she was reading it for a reason. Stefan had wondered if she was embarrassed to be reading something so graphic and then he had figured that maybe, _just maybe_ Elena wanted something more out of their sex life.

He had always been overly gentle with her, that's just the way he was. When she was human he was terrified of being too rough and even now that she was a vampire he would always take his time in the way he touched her, kissed her and even made love to her. It was a caution he felt was necessary. But lately, ever since she had started reading that_book,_ she had been different and not at all in a bad way. From time to time she would suggest different sexual positions and most of the time when she was close to climaxing she would bite down on his shoulder and feed, and he would do the same; the taste of each other's blood sending them over the edge.

After some time Elena had told him flat out that she wanted _raw, whipping, screaming-out-bloody-murder vampire sex_ and she wanted it **now**. When she had first told him he was speechless, his innocent Elena wanted to have kinky sex and never in all his years of life had he ever been so turned on. So he obliged to her wishes, Stefan would do anything for her.

**(-)**

Now they were in his room and Elena could hear her heart beating rapidly in her chest, the sound dangerously clear. She sat on her knees on his floor; she was wearing nothing but black leather underwear and a matching blindfold over her eyes. Her hair was set in a braid and her hands were tied in a special pair of handcuffs behind her back. All she had to rely on were her senses that had increased drastically with her change into becoming a vampire.

Stefan who was only wearing a pair of black jeans moves to stand in front of her and Elena moves her head as her ears pick up the sound of the wooden floor creaking. A wicked smile forms on her lips as she picturs what was to come next, she breathes in deeply as Stefan ushers a whip underneath her chin. Smirking he looks down at her, keeping the whip steady at her neck he says. "Wipe that smile off your face Miss Gilbert." his voice demanding. Elena immediately obeys.  
"This is how it's going to work. I'm going to fuck you, _hard_, and you might scream but that's what I'm aiming for." Stefan says as he bends down so now he is face to face with Elena, though she couldn't see him, her eyes covered by the blindfold, "Yes." She hums.  
"Yes what?" he asks.  
"Yes Mr. Salvatore." Elena replies back.

Stefan smiles, pleased with her response he grips her by her arms and helps her to stand. When she is standing still, Stefan then turns her around by her waist so that she is faced away from him. Taking the whip in his hands he runs it down her spine and she shudders from the feeling. "Go to the bed. Lay on your stomach, ass up." He commands. Elena nods as she replies, "Yes Mr. Salvatore."

Using her vampire advantages she gracefully walks away from him towards his bed. When she reaches the curve of the king size mattress she quickly lays down on her stomach, bringing up her knees she bends down so that her bottom is up in the air. Stefan smirks at the fantastic view of his girlfriend's backside. Holding the whip tightly in his hands he then walks over to the bed. Reaching out Stefan softly fondles Elena's ass, rubbing the smooth skin with his rough hands. Elena moans from his touch, her stomach twisting in unusual knots. And just as fast as another moan escapes her lips she yelps from sudden discomfort. Her bottom was on fire and she couldn't believe what he had just done. Stefan had whipped her. To her surprise she enjoyed it; the sting from the whip bringing new sensations to start forming between her legs. Stefan rounds the leather whip around her ass as he whips her again, this time harder, Elena yelps. "_Ah_."

"You've been very bad Elena, very bad." Stefan muses as he whips her again. "There's a lesson you need to learn, one I hope you'll never forget." He continues and once more he whips her ass, her flesh turning a stunning shade of red. "Are you listening?"

"Yes…" she whispers.

"Yes what?" he asks as he whips her again.

"Ah-yes Mr. Salvatore." Elena whimpers.

"Good," He says before giving her one last spanking with the whip. Then dropping the object from his hands to the floor, he moves to sit on the bed, leaning down Stefan kisses both of her enflamed cheeks before pushing her down against the sheets and flipping her over. Elena lays unmoving against the soft sheets, completely at his disposal, to do with whatever he pleased. Pulling both of Elena's exquisite legs apart, he spreads them so that her legs are on each side of the bed. Elena sighs as she grips the bed sheets in her bounded hands; she then licks her lips as she waits for him to make his next move.

"You have the most beautiful body I have ever had the privilege of laying my eyes on. Are you aware of that Miss Gilbert?"

Elena blushes, even with his senseless flirting she never saw herself that way and though time to time Stefan would utter to her that she was the most beautiful girl in the world it would sometimes make her feel insecure. Elena had always found Stefan outstandingly beautiful. He not only had a gorgeous physique but his face was that of angel, beautiful and charming, leaving any women dazed in one glance.

"This body," he continues, his hands running across her legs making the hair on her arms rise from the tension, "It's mine. You belong to me Elena, _only me_." Stefan says as his nails dig into her inner thigh, drawing blood in the process. Leaning down he licks the blood that drizzles from the opened flesh. Elena shudders as his tongue sucks on her taunt skin.

"Say it." He hisses.

"I'm yours." She mumbles turning her head as her grip on the bed sheets tighten. Elena couldn't believe how aroused she was, Stefan's dominance making her excited and pleased. Leaning down disapproving Stefan takes a whiff of her, her arousal was made clear. He tisks at her as he runs his finger over the front of her leather panties, she groans from the tease. "So impatient Miss Gilbert, so very impatient, this just won't do." He says, his voice dripping in sex.

Hooking both his fingers into her panties Stefan smoothly pulls it down her legs, her shaven private part coming into a delicious view. Reaching out he runs one finger up her slit, her juices lacing onto his finger. Elena moans, her mind going dizzy.

"So impatient Miss Gilbert, whatever will I do with you?" Stefan asks as he brings his finger up to his mouth and sucks it clean. Elena blushes scarlet, embarrassed from his actions and yet thrilled at the same time.

Unexpectedly Elena moans out loud, her insides shaking like thunder as she feels Stefan's tongue lap inside of her. He then begins to suck on her core and Elena feels as though she's just been set on fire. Arching her back off the bed she screams in pleasure. She feels like she is glowing, in fact she knows that she is glowing_; wild and vibrant_ as the sensations begin to build inside. Her mind goes haywire as his skilled mouth continues to work wonders on her. Elena almost damns the handcuffs that are keeping her from gripping his hair. "Ah, Stefan." She moans as he licks her, his tongue running up and down. Pausing to swallow the spit that had gathered in his mouth, he pinches Elena's folds together and begins to lick the surface. Elena thrashes her head to the side, her body tensing as her climax beings to build and quake within her. "Ooh, ooooh Stefan." Elena whimpers, and just as she feels like she is flying she winces from an unexpected bite on her inner thigh. Stefan had sunk his teeth into her flesh. Dazed Elena felt a dozen things then, her emotions exploding within her and it was as if she was invincible. Stefan continues to suck her blood, his fingers playing with her clitoris. Elena feels herself become warm instantly, her pleasure taking a relaxing turn.

After some time Stefan slowly pulls his teeth out of her, Elena's body shaking from the feelings brought on by him.

Sighing she breathes in deeply, sinking into the sheets once more. Leaning back Stefan stares at her shaken form. "Relax Elena, this is only the beginning."

Elena freezes at his words.

_Only the beginning?_

Stefan then pulls the leather panties completely off before he moves to stand up from the bed; walking over to his dresser he picks up the key to the handcuffs that bind Elena's hands and some rope as well. "Turn on your side. I'm going to uncuff you." Elena moves so that she is on her right side, "Don't get too excited, I like seeing your hands tied up."

Elena bites her bottom lip to keep from cursing him. Stefan quickly uncuffs her hands, holding the handcuffs he then leans back. "Now turn around so that you're facing the pillows, move so that your hands grip the bed polls." Stefan commands.

"Yes Mr. Salvatore." Elena says as she turns on the bed and climbs up, moving over the pillows she then places her hands on the bars of the bed. Stefan doesn't waist anytime as drops the handcuffs on the floor and ties her with hard rope against the bars. Using his vampire speed he then frees himself of his pants and briefs. "Now, I'm going to fuck you from behind."

Elena grips the bars tighter; his words making her skin crawl. Stefan climbs onto the bed and positions himself behind her. Elena turns her head as Stefan runs his hands across her ass before moving them further along to her vagina. Elena moans as Stefan begins to finger her from behind, using three of his longest fingers and sliding them inside of her. "Ah," she sighs as her heat begins to overwhelm her. And then quickly without warning Stefan removes his skilled fingers and takes her from behind. "Ohh." She screams as he thrusts himself inside of her, tugging her hair carefully as he rocks her from behind.

"Hhh ahh." she moans, making the dirtiest sounds as Stefan continues to fuck her. Elena leans back against his chest, sweat slipping from out of her body. Keeping one hand on her hair Stefan reaches around her and cups Elena's right breast, he pinches her nipple through the leather bra as he pushes him deeper and deeper within her. Elena feels a sting in her eyes, the sensations he is giving to her _otherworldly_, she feels like she is floating as she lets her tears flow freely down her cheeks. It's the most erotic experience of her life and for a moment she wonders why she and Stefan hadn't been having this type of sex before.

"Mr. Salvatore please," she moans, "Take my blindfold off, I want to see." Elena begs but still he ruthlessly bangs her from behind until Elena begins to tremble from her volcanic pleasure.

Stefan slows his pace as he reached over and rips her blindfold off, sending the fabric flying to the floor. "Oh." Elena moans as her vision begins to come back to her. And just before she reaches her peak Stefan pulls out of her, she groans from the lost.

Quickly Stefan uses his speed to untie her from the rope and right before she knows it he has her pressed up again the bed, his cock once again buried deep inside of her and her hands and legs freely allowed to go where they please. Holding his face in her hands she looks him in the eyes and for a moment green meet brown, in an unspoken communication their eyes express their unspoken words of "_I love you_."

Elena gives him a peck on the lips before flipping him over so that she is on top and her hands are restraining him over his head. "Mr. Salvatore listen to me carefully. I'm going to fuck you and you're going to like it." She says menacingly, baring her teeth to him. Stefan stares up at her in complete awe, turning his head he edges her to bite him. Rising her eyebrows in surprise she smiles as she leans down, her lips give his neck a quick kiss before she takes a bite, her teeth piercing his skin. Elena let's go of his hands as she holds onto his arms, her throat clouded in Stefan's satisfying blood. Stefan then raises his freed hands to Elena's hips, steadying her as his eyes roll back inside his head. To say the act of Elena feeding off of him pleased Stefan was putting it lightly, he enjoyed it rather too much. And selfishly apart of him knew it was because she had fed off of Damon first.

None of that mattered now, she was here with him, her _body heart _and_ soul_ belonged to him and even though he had doubted once before he knew now there was nothing to fear. She was his to have forever.

In the sultriest manner Elena began to roll her hips as she sucked his neck. Stefan's grip on Elena's hips tighten immediately, his eyes flashing open as she continued to move, his cock penetrating at her entrance. Retracting her teeth Elena leaned back as she placed her hands on his chest, closing her eyes she began to move up and down on his shaft. Stefan hisses as Elena begins to ride him. Feelings of heat and blood rush over him quick like thunder and Stefan can't help but feel electrified in its arrival.

Their joined moans of pleasure echoed off the walls of Stefan's bedroom and yet each time their climax would edge closer the walls would get an even louder earful of the couple's enjoyment.

"Oh Stefan, oh Stefan I'm so close." Elena mumbles, her voice broken in utter delight.

In a flash Stefan has her pressed up against his wall, her hands locked above her head, their chest pressed tightly together and Elena's lushes legs around his like a snake, long and powerful. He kissed her mouth passionately as he had his way with her against the wall, rocking her body into a shameless submission. The power of both of them banging against the wall making the ceiling crack and break, yet they continued with their passionate fucking, both them edging even closer to their inevitable climax.

"Ohh Stefan, oh my god Stefan." Elena moans into his ear.

In another flash Elena has him on the floor, both of them on the brink of insanity as she rides him hard. "Elena." Stefan moans her name as he finally comes undone, spilling himself inside of her.

"Stefan, ah." Elena shudders as her own body comes undone as well. Elena cries out one last time before collapsing on top him. Both of their breathing was let out in basic gasps, trying to come down from their sex high they lay unmoving. Her fingers traced along his chest as she breathed in deeply. Then at last Elena removes herself from him and lies on the wooden floor beside him, cuddling up against him. Stefan looks down at her as she looks up at him, just then her face breaks out into a wondrous grin and he couldn't help but do the same. Stefan holds her to himself.

"Wow." Elena whispers.

"Wow." Stefan agrees, caressing her face tenderly.

Tracing shapes with her finger over his chest she says. "Let's go shower and then we can feed. And later we'll cancel our dinner plans at Caroline's and do this again." she suggests, her smile radiant. It was clear she was glowing in happiness.

"Okay." Stefan agrees. And at his agreement she laughs in joy, quickly she moves across his chest and kisses him.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Yeah I know, I'm a pervert.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think. Might make this into multi-shots who knows.**

**:)**


End file.
